


Nightmares

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their daughter, Chloe, has a nightmare Skye and Jemma try to comfort her and reassure her that everything is alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“Mommy! Momma!”  
Skye and Jemma Simmons heard the little scream from the next room and their feet were on the ground not a second after. They went from sound asleep to racing through their room and into the hallway at break neck speeds.   
“Oh my God, Skye, Chloe!”  
Skye reached the door next to them first, bouncing clumsily on the door frame and turning on the light, she had a wooden bat held at the ready. Jemma was directly behind her with a much more advanced Shield weapon and a cell phone. They both scanned the room in a panic however, their wasn’t anything out of the ordinary but their four year old was sitting on the floor next to her bed, crying loudly and holding her arm, trying desperately to climb back into bed. Skye rushed forward and plopped on her knees in front of the little child.   
“Sweet heart, are you okay? what happened?”  
Chloe crawled quickly onto her momma and grabbed her hand, she immediately started trying to pull Skye up on the bed. She didn’t hesitate and instead picked the little girl up and sat down on the bed, looking worriedly at Jemma who was still holding the stun gun at her side.  
“The monsters are under the bed!”  
“Monsters? Oh baby, you must have had a bad dream and fell off the bed.”  
The child shook her head adamantly, still crying while Skye wiped the tears off her face and pulled away her long and now tangled lochs. Jemma had come over and was now sitting next to them, her hand resting lightly on the toddler’s head.  
“Precious, I checked this room for monsters, remember? And I made sure that there were none when you went to sleep.”  
Chloe gave a little sniffle, looking at her mommy with wide, unconvinced eyes and Skye rocked her a little rubbing her unscathed arm reassuringly.  
“It can’t hurt to check again, right, Jem?”  
Jemma nodded before taking her hand off her daughter’s head and sliding down onto the floor, using her cell phone as a flashlight she reached under the bed and moved some of the toys around while Chloe watched, highly concerned from on top of the bed with Skye. She made sure to check every corner, partially to appease the scared child but also so that she was convinced that nobody was hiding under the bed. After she had checked everything, she pulled out a big pink stuffed monkey, smiling sweetly.   
“See sweetheart? It’s only Ms. Monkey, poor thing.”  
Jemma brushed off the stuffed toy gently and smoothed out its bright pink fur.  
“She must have fallen under your bed, darling that’s probably why you had the nightmare.”  
She handed the toy to Chloe who grabbed it gratefully, her tears finally starting to dry but she looked up disconcertedly and added in a whisper.  
“Did the monsters take Ms. Monkey?”  
Jemma chucked a little, shaking her head.   
“No, darling.”  
Skye smiled and pulled the child and the toy closer, adding matter-of-factly   
“Ms. Monkey was probably just checking the perimeter and got lost, she seems like the type of monkey that has everything under control but might lose her compass once in a while.”  
Chloe seemed satisfied with this answer and nodded her head, still holding onto the toy tightly. Skye let go with one arm while the other held on to Chloe, the child, who thought she was about to get up, gave an upset little cry.  
“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not going anywhere, I’m just checking your owie.”  
She examined the little one’s elbow which wasn’t hurt that badly, simply scrapped, Jemma looked over her shoulder and checked the scratch as well.   
“I’ll go get some disinfectant and a band aid.”  
The scientist was back a couple minutes later with the supplies, she sat down gently next to Chloe and Skye, she patted the arm down with the disinfectant, the child jerked a little due to the slight sting and Skye pulled her a little tighter to her chest. Jemma placed a Hello Kitty band-aid on the scrape, giving the area a little kissed before making sure it was placed tightly. Chloe looked at the spot, touching the pink insignia gingerly.  
“What about Ms. Monkey?”  
Jemma pulled out another Hello kitty Band Aid, smiling, she pulled the wrapping off and proceeded to try to place the band aid on the monkey’s head before Chloe stopped her and pointed to another spot on the toy’s forehead.  
“Her owie’s over here, Mommy.”  
“Oh, my mistake”  
She placed the band-aid and gave the monkey a little kiss just as she had done for her daughter. Skye rubbed her arm and kissed the top of the child’s head.   
“You ready to go back to sleep now, baby?”  
Chloe shook her head, pouting as she pushed closer to her Momma. Skye smiled wrapped her arms around both her daughter and the toy.  
“Well, what if we stay here with you and make sure Ms. Monkey doesn’t wonder off and the monsters stay away, huh?  
The four year old nodded reluctantly and let Skye pull her on her lap to the back wall. Jemma put some pillows behind her wife, before turning off the light and climbing into bed next to them. Chloe ended up practically sideways with her head on Skye’s chest and her legs on Jemma’s lap along with the monkey. Despite everything, Chloe fell asleep very fast in her moms’ arms and didn’t stir one bit. Skye and Jemma made sure that she was asleep before they said anything, looking at each other sweetly in the dark.  
“You know it was probably that movie you let her see yesterday.”  
Skye scoffed quietly, a half smile on her face.   
“ As if, I found her looking through one of your terrifying Microbiology textbooks, it was probably that that gave her a nightmare, I know it gave me one.”  
Jemma rolled her eyes, barely noticeable in the dark.   
They reached their arms over and held hands over the sleeping child, smiling as they slowly drifted off to sleep.   
“I love you.”  
“Not as much as I love you.”


End file.
